


Wanna test it out?

by orphan_account



Category: The Tunnels Series - Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Questioning Sexuality, Sloppy Makeouts, Spiral - Freeform, Weapons, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliott is questioning her sexuality. Stephanie decides to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna test it out?

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship this so much

In the compound, you lay on your cushy bed, staring at the ceiling. Lately, you've been having... feelings. Feelings that nobody talked about in the colony. Feelings nobody talked about in the Deeps.

Feelings for a girl.

Ever since wrestling with Stephanie, your heart has thudded uncomfortably in your chest whenever she was around. Her smile made a small blush spread across your face. Was this normal? Was this a result of your mixed heritage?

"What's wrong with me." you whisper, self consciously touching the bandages on your back.

You hear a knock on your door and jump up, reaching for your rifle before remembering that you are in the compound, and nobody can hurt you here. Everyone in here is on your side.

You stand up and open the door, coming face to face with a very familiar girl. You struggle to not react too much to her presence and let her in.

"So, something like totally is bothering you, what is it?" she asked. That's one of the things you love about Stephanie; she never dances around the subject. She's honest as hell and lets you know exactly what she links. No beating around the bush.

So you answer honestly. "I've been having weird feelings. I think there's something wrong with me."

"Like what type of weird feelings?" she presses.

"You know the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys?" you start, when she nods, you continue, "Well I think I'm starting to feel like that about a girl."

This did not have the reaction you expected.

"Oooh! That's like totally cool! And don't worry, its like completely normal. You're questioning your sexuality. I am too, so I have a proposition for you." she says, smiling at you. Your face slowly heats, and you feel like there is a Bright flying around in your stomach. No, not a Bright. You did not need that mental image. Why did you even think that. Gross. Ew. Bad Eliott

"And that is...?" You are very curious.

"Wanna test it out?" she asks, cupping your face in her soft hands. Your face is probably bright red by now, and you nod, meeting her eyes. She winks and brings her lips to yours.

Electricity. You can hardly think straight as her soft lips move against your slightly chapped ones. You wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her closer, She smells great, and her soft wavy hair feels like satin as it tangles with your fingers.

The two of you kiss for a bit, and you learn small things that make Stephanie gasp. Like when you gently rub the back of her neck, or when you trace patterns on her back.

The kiss suddenly changes intensity when you rub circles on her hips, and before you know it, she has you pinned to the bed. She's sitting in between your legs, her hands up your shirt and groping your small breasts. You arch your back and let out a low groan, grabbing her and pulling her down to kiss her. She traces her soft fingers along the inside of your thigh and you shudder, your hands reaching up her shirt. Oh god, you need her so bad. You need to lose yourself in Stephanie.

Your powerful legs wrap around her, pulling her down against you. She grinds against you, rubbing the insides of your thighs, occasionally rubbing a soft finger over your crotch, gently unzipping your jeans. God, you need her so bad...

And announcement crackles over the speaker. Drake is calling a meeting.

You and Stephanie untangle yourselves from each other, and she winks at you, pulling her shirt down. You blush darkly and zip up your jeans, pulling your own shirt down and fixing your bra. You run a hand through your hair (god, you hope it isn't too messy) and smile at her.

"Well, I hope that you like found out if you like girls or not." she says, blowing you a kiss and walking out of your room.


End file.
